Late Night Snack
by Logan27
Summary: Amy goes searching for Rory for a "Late Night Snack" but her plans never go how they should. Amy/Doctor


Ever since we got married, Rory had been unbelievably predictable. Not like he wasn't before but he was even more so now. We had been traveling with the Doctor for a few months. One of the times that he'd come to pick us up after he gave us our house. And Rory had gotten in the habit of getting up in the middle of the night for a snack. I asked him a few times why and he just said that being in the Tardis never quite sank in. His body could never really get use to it. The way it hummed and groaned even between jaunts across time and space when we were stationary. We could be sitting in one place and still there were sounds. As though the ship around us were breathing and stretching. So, Rory would wake some time in the middle of the night, every night, for apparently no reason and feel a bit restless even though he was bone tired. He would head to one of the three kitchens on board and make something to eat.

In general, two of the kitchens were near our room but because the Tardis is the Tardis, they would occasionally move causing the only times Rory was spontaneous. He would go to a different one depending on which he came across first. This aggravated him as they all had varying layouts and after getting use to one and walking into another in the dark, he would inevitably knock into something and come back to bed cursing the magical blue box and the mad man in charge of it.

One night, I awoke to find the other side of the bed empty and went to find my husband. I was a bit turned on. Must have had a dirty dream or something. And since we were both apparently awake, why not make the best of it? Rory was always game.

Trudging along in my cotton short shorts and sport bra, I came across the first kitchen which was right where it had been for days now but no "Mr. Pond". God, Rory hated that nickname. Which only served to make it more hilarious to call him that. I was so amused when the Doctor first thought of it. I knew instantly that it would stick and would be a constant source of amusement. Even now it made me laugh. On to find another kitchen.

I finally found another one which use to be much further away if I remember correctly. Of course there were no lights on but I could just make out a figure standing near the sink preparing something. Why Rory never turned any lights on was beyond me. It would make things much easier but he was stubborn like that. I don't even know how he saw what was in front of him enough to make a decent anything. But there he was, steadily putting something together.

Tiptoeing across the room to surprise him I could barely suppress a giggle. A few inches away and I grabbed his sides causing him to jolt. He was shirtless with pajama trousers. I don't remember him wearing them to bed but the low slung fabric on his hips felt so sexy.

"Hey there handsome," I whispered in his ear right before catching his lobe between my teeth. He hissed a breath but still stood facing the counter so I turned him around by the shoulders and immediately planted my lips on his.

It was so odd. At first he seemed stunned and frozen. _He's still half asleep then. Fine, I'll wake him up,_ I thought. I wound my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair, arching my back pressing my front against his. And it worked! Of course it did. I know my Rory. His arms slowly encircled me as if nervous and there it was. That good ole' spark I always felt. Only this time it was more intense than ever.

Something else was strange too. His deepening kiss felt, I don't know... different yet familiar? And, had he been exercising? He wasn't muscular but his body seemed more filled out. His hands, stronger. He was clean shaven and his hair was...

Just then a panic filled my gut. No. This was wrong. Rory didn't suddenly have longer hair. He couldn't possibly have wider shoulders. His mouth couldn't have changed shape. _Oh God!_

It was the Doctor! I was kissing the Doctor! As soon as I realized, I tried to pull away. I tried to do the right thing. But the man from Gallifrey had a good hold on me and my attempt to end it must have been taken another way. Fisting my hands in his hair to pull his head back somehow translated to him as playing rough. He inhaled sharply and whirled me around. Wall now at my back and Time Lord at my front.

Pretending to be unaffected was impossible. Unlike our last kisses, he was fully invested and going after it. The roles were reversed and he was making me breathless. His sinful assault was intoxicating. My ab muscles clenched. Some internal ones did too. If I didn't stop this soon, I wouldn't be able to.

"Doctor," I pushed against his chest with no result.

"Amy," he moaned back. It always felt more intimate when he called me by my first name instead of Pond. Pond was indeed an endearment but more of a friendly one. He only used Amy when he was trying to convey emotion. Something a little stronger. And in this moment with him pressing into me, it took on even more weight. It hit me so hard and made me ache somewhere deep inside.

His lips were back to mine with hunger and with each kiss, my resistance was growing weaker and weaker. My hands were still on his chest still pushing but with no strength at all. I had desperately wanted the Doctor in days past but thought I'd left it behind when I realized what Rory meant to me in that Dream. Apparently I had been wrong. My desire for him was more alive than ever.

_ But Rory! I love Rory!_

"Doctor," I pushed against him again. "This is wrong. This has to stop. I thought you were Rory at first. I'm sorry."

His forehead rested against mine as we both breathed heavily. "You want me to stop?"

I took a few shaky breaths. "Yes. Yes, I want you to stop," I got out.

"No."

"What?" I squeaked.

Those strong hands of his tightened on my hips sending another wave of heat through me. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"No. You don't want me to stop. You _want_ to want me to stop. You wish you wanted it to stop. But you don't."

My stomach sank. He was right. But this was still wrong.

"Doctor." Why couldn't I stop panting when I said his name?

I gasped as his right hand began traveling down from my hip. Down my thigh and hooked behind my left knee bringing it up to his waist. It was then that he ground into me. Layers of fabric between us but I could still feel him. All of him. My jaw dropped and my eyes squinted shut.

"Yes, Amy?" He asked seductively.

This was it. This was my last effort before completely giving in. "Stop. Please stop. You can't do this."

He was about to capture my lips again when suddenly the light switched on.

"What the HELL is going on?!" And just like that, it was like a bucket of ice water was splashed on me. Rory was standing in the door way with a murderous look on his face and any moment now he would lunge for the Doctor.

The grip on me knee disappeared letting my foot return to the ground and the warm body that had just been intimately glued to me was stepping slowly away.

"Now Rory, this isn't what it looks like. Just calm down." The Doctor was saying.

"Really?! Because what it looks like to me was that you had my Wife slammed against a wall and were moments away from having your way with her!" Rory chose that moment to charge.

From seemingly out of nowhere, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and yielded Rory unconscious resulting in him falling to the kitchen floor.

"How did your screwdriver do that?" I was confused.

"It sent out a pulse that scrambled his brain a bit. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Should wake up in a couple days."

Back still against the wall, I slid down until I hit the floor and just stared at a knocked out Rory with wide eyes. _What have I done?_


End file.
